How Long is Forever?
by MusicBender
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been friends for as long as either of them can remember, and will stay friends forever. But really, how long exactly is forever? OC Zutara
1. Forever?

**Okay people, this one is totally different from "Silk" cuz it's pretty much all OC. And like my one shot fic "It's Raining," it was originally about two totally different people. But it's still good and I would really love it if you read and review! Please! Please! Plllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a really small country, by a really blue sea, in a tiny little town, in a really pretty neighborhood, there were two little houses, with two little kids. One, was a boy about twelve years old. The other, was a girl about ten years old. They had lived next door to each other for as long as their memories go back. How long have they been friends? Forever. How long will they be friends? Forevermore.

----------

"Man it is way too hot out here!" exclaimed the little boy leaning against the fence.

"Maybe it's because you wear so much red and black you dork." said the little girl leaning against the other side of the fence. "Now see, I'm smart, my favorite color is a cool color."

"It's the color of your element Katara. And when winter rolls around, you're gonna wish you could firebend like me." said the little boy sticking his tongue out at her.

Katara stuck her tongue out in return and the two broke out laughing.

"It is too hot out here." she said after a while. The two sighed and leaned against the fence. Suddenly, the boy looked up and grinned at Katara. "What she asked?"

He glanced towards the garden hose in his front lawn, then back at her and raised an eye brow. She grinned in return and after their wordless agreement, they sprayed each other with the cold water for the next few minutes.

Finally, after about ten minutes of screaming and laughing, Katara's mother opened the door and yelled at them for wasting the water. "Oh no! You are not coming in the house dripping wet like that!" she said shaking her head at Katara before closing the door.

Katara looked over at Zuko and he shrugged. Then she started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny? I wanna laugh too!" he said confused. She gasped for breath then looked at him again. He was dripping wet and he had taken his shirt off when they had been spraying each other revealing his skinny frame. His black hair was plastered against his forehead and his neck and he had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"You! You dork! You know, you're really skinny!" she said grinning.

"Yeah? Well, you're looking kinda weird too and you don't see me laughing!" he said sounding hurt as he looked at Katara. Her hair had come loose from her usual braid and her blue tee shirt stuck to her.

"But you want to!" she said giggling.

He cocked his head sideways. "True." he said stroking his imaginary beard. And the two laughed until their sides hurt. "I'll come over there, I don't think my mom wants me in the house either." He hopped over the fence and the two of them lay side by side on the hot cement and stared up at the big cloudless sky.

"You know," said the boy after a while, "sometimes I wish I was an airbender instead of fire."

"Why?" asked Katara.

"Haven't you ever wanted to fly?" he asked looking at her.

"Well, I never really thought about it. When I'm in the water, I am flying." she said looking back at him.

"I wish that were the case for me, when I bend." he turned his gaze back to the sky and they both sighed.

"Hey, I betcha I could climb that tree," he pointed with his chin to the giant willow tree in Katara's front yard.

"Yeah right," she said sitting up on her elbows.

"No watch, I can," he got up and ran over to the tree and sprang up as If he were born in one. Gracefully, he swung from branch to branch until he reached the top. "See! Toldja so!"

"Good job," said Katara from the base of the tree. She shaded her eyes as she looked up at him. "Now let's see you get down from there."

The boy blinked down at her and glanced around at the branches as if he was just seeing them. "Um, okay, no wait-, uh, hm," he hesitated then he looked down. "Whoa." he gasped and grabbed his branch tighter until his knuckles turned white.

"You can't get down can you?" She asked looking up at him amusedly.

"Huh? No! Yes I can! I'm just, enjoying the view! Yeah, I can see my dad's ship from here!" he said.

"Okay, whatever," and she sat down at the base of the tree.

For the next few minutes, the boy was "enjoying the view" while Katara sat and twiddled her fingers around in the grass. After a while, she got up.

"Zuko, you want me to go get Sokka?" she asked looking up at him again.

"What? No! I can get down, I don't need help, just don't rush me!" he yelled down at her.

Katara waited a for a few seconds then started to climb the tree. Zuko didn't notice her until she was almost right on top of him. "AAAA!! Yeah scare me like that! It doesn't matter that I coulda fallen outa the tree and DIED!" He yelled the last part in her face as he hugged his branch more tightly.

Katara just laughed and tossed her head as the wind blew her hair. "You can't get down can you?" she asked again.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't." he replied still hugging his branch.

She laughed again and shook the branch. "AAAA!!! Katara stop it! Katara! KATARA!" the last part he screamed so loud his voice cracked. Katara's eyes widened and she covered her mouth and laughed. "Stop laughing at me! Katara!" his voice cracked again and he slapped his hand over his mouth while his face turned red.

"Okay! Okay! Just, don't talk anymore, okay?" she said catching her breath. He glared at her with is hand still over his mouth. She patted his cheek, "Is little Zuko going through puberty?"

"Shut up." he said moving his hand away from his mouth."

She laughed again. "You can't get down from here." she said grinning.

"Yes I can!"

"Betcha can't!"

"Bet I can!"

"Then let's see you do it then!" she yelled in his face.

"I can't!" he yelled back into her face. "You're in my way," he added quickly. "And let's see you do it if you're so smart."

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!" with that, she began making her way down as easily as she had climbed up. When she reached a branch a feet away from the ground, she swung down and landed neatly on her feet.

"Your turn!" she called up to him. He closed his gaping mouth with a sharp click, then tried to mimic her moves. "Ow! Ew! Um, okay. AAAAA!! That is an abnormally large spider! AAAAAAAA!!!!!" and he landed at her feet on his hands and knees.

"You have a spider in your hair," she said examining her nails.

"What? AAA! Get it out! Get it out!" he screamed grabbing his hair. She pulled him up and smacked the side of his head.

"It's gone. That was the worse landing I've ever seen!" she said.

"Shut up." he spat rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't tell me what to do." she said glaring up at him.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" he said glaring back down at her. They stood staring at each other for the next few seconds.

Katara felt something inside her well up and make her cheeks warm with a heat not from the sun. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He noticed and smirked.

"You're an idiot." she said finally.

"And you're rotten!" he retorted.

"At least I could get out of a tree!" she said shoving him. He stumbled backwards.

"Don't push me!" he said shoving her back.

"You don't push me!" and she had her hands on his chest to push him again but he grabbed her arms and threw her onto the ground and sat on her stomach.

She struggled beneath him yelling all sorts of insults. "Katara! Katara! Katara shut up or I'll tickle you!" he threatened.

"You'd have to let go of me to tickle me you cretin!" she continued to struggle.

"Fine! Katara, shut up and stop moving or, or, or I'll KISS YOU!" He brought his face so close to hers their noses barely touched. Katara froze and looked up at him, her eyes were big. He smirked.

"You're sick," she hissed not taking her eyes away from his.

"You know you want it." he said.

"You just want me to want it." she said still looking at him.

"You just want me to want you to want it," he said, his smirk widened.

"You just want me to want you to want me to want you to want to do it." she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What if I did want you to want to want me to do it?" he said leaning even closer.

"Then I'd-," he silenced her with a small peck on her lips. She gasped when he pulled away. "Run." she said.

"What?"

"Run!"

He got up and before he could even stand up straight, he was running. And she was right behind him. He ran around the willow, around the cars, over the fence, through his backyard, through her backyard and back to under the willow where he stopped and she collided into him.

They rolled down the small incline the tree was set on and stopped at the base gasping for breath. Then, Katara started giggling. Soon, both of them were laughing for no reason and for every reason in the world

Finally, the two lay down side by side in the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Hm?" his eyes were closed but he cocked an ear her way to show he was listening.

"We're friends right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Forever?"

He opened an eye, and grinned. "Forever."

**Okay people how'd you like it? REVIEW PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!!! And I will love you forever! (Maybe not but you can pretend.) REVIEW!**


	2. Obnoxious

**Here is my second chapter! Read and review and I will be so happy you'll get the next chapter ASAP! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Zuko! Zuko look I'm doing it!" Katara called excitedly to her friend as she stood on the dock bending the water around her head. "Zuko!"

Zuko popped his head up out of the water blow her and looked at her bending. "I can bend better." he said with a smirk. Katara gasped angrily and dropped the water on his head.

"Can you at least pretend to care?" she asked.

"Mm... lemme think; no." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Watch this." he climbed out of the water onto the dock and pushed passed Katara. "Follow me." he gestured for her to come next to him then continued walking.

Katara glared daggers into his back. _Why is he always so obnoxious?_ But she followed him anyway. He led her away from the docks and down to the beach.

"Are we here so you don't embarrass yourself in front of everyone at the docks?" she said standing a ways away from him.

He sucked on his bottom lip as if he were pondering over her question then shook his head. "No, we're down here because I don't want everyone at the docks to be embarrassed." He grinned at her annoyance then took a ready stance.

"Watch, I've been practicing." he concentrated and a small flame lit up on his hand. He grinned confidently then tossed the flame back and forth from hand to hand. He made another flame and another, and then juggled the three flames.

"Good job Zuko; I've never seen anyone juggle before." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled. Beads of sweat ran down his shirtless torso as he juggled them faster. Soon, it was one circle of fire and his hands moved faster and faster.

Katara watched him. _He's gonna hurt himself_ she thought worriedly. "Zuko be careful!" She called.

"I'm fine! I've done this tons of times!" She could see the flames growing hotter and she saw uncertainty cross his face.

"Zuko stop it!" She frantically gathered as much water as she could from the ocean.

"Katara no! I've got this!" he yelled.

"No you don't Zuko stop it! You're only proving that you're stupid!" she yelled.

He ignored her and the flames grew hotter. "Zuko stop!" She struggled to lift the water over his head. "STOP!" she shrieked. When he still didn't listen, she relaxed her arms and the water dropped onto him, dousing the fire ring.

He stood panting for a while then glared at her. "Why did you do that? I had everything under control!"

"You were being stupid again Zuko you could have burned yourself!" she yelled back.

"I was fine! If you'd let me finish-,"

"If I'd let you finish you'd of hurt yourself! Why can't you just listen to me for once?!" she screamed stomping her foot.

"I didn't need your help!" he yelled. Katara screamed then turned around and stomped away.

"You're such an idiot!" she shrieked over her shoulder.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! If I'm an idiot, what are you, the idiot's sidekick?" he yelled chasing after her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "I said don't walk away from me!"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed struggling to get out of his grasp.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he snarled tightening his grip. Katara screamed in pain then kneed him in the solar plexes. He released her wrist and doubled over clutching his stomach. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you idiot!" she slapped his face then turned and ran up the sandy dunes back to the houses. When she didn't see him following her anymore she slowed down and walked quickly down the streets. She walked faster all the while muttering to herself about obnoxious firebenders.

"Hey Katara, how's life?" a voice all too familiar crept up behind her and she spun around to face it.

"What do you want Jet?" she hissed glaring at him as he jumped out of the tree he was lying in.

He tossed his hair out of his face and stuck his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans. "Just to talk. What's up?" He walked over to her, the long blade of grass he always chewed on moved to the corner of his mouth as a grin broke across his handsome face.

"None of your business! Just get away from me!" she turned away and continued to stomp down the street.

"Apparently something bad." He said catching up with her. "You wanna talk about it?" he placed his hand on her shoulder but she viciously shrugged it off and continued walking. "Why are you so mean?" he demanded.

"Jet! Get away from me!" she yelled frustratedly. Now she had no idea where she was going, just that she wanted to get there fast.

"You said that already, and you didn't answer my question." he stood in front of her to stop her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "What did I ever do to you?"

She glared at him then grabbed his wrists and threw them down then tried walk past him but he moved to stay in front of her. "Jet, I am so not in the mood for you! Move now!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong." he began approaching her and she backed away.

"Jet, stay away from me." she warned, her voice was low and quavered slightly.

He stopped and stuck his hands back into jean pockets. "You're not still mad about that thing in fourth grade are you? We were little Katara, c'mon I still believed in cooties."

Katara's jaw clenched as she remembered what he had done to her. In fourth grade, she had a huge crush on Jet. When she told him, he laughed at her and told everyone in their class. Zuko had been her only friend then, and he'd been in sixth grade.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of Zuko. Why didn't he ever listen to her?

"It was two years ago!" Katara snapped back to the present and looked at Jet as if just seeing him. "I said I was sorry! Do I have to say it again? I'm sorry!"

Katara rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away. "Katara hold on!" He ran to catch up to her again. "You wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious?" she asked, she furrowed her brow into a frown.

"Yes I am." he said sticking his hands now into the pockets of his grey hoodie.

_Idiot! First he ruins my whole fourth grade experience then he has the nerve to ask me out after that?!_ She looked over his shoulder and saw Zuko walking towards them. She looked back at Jet and plastered a fake grin onto her face. "Sure, what time?"

He raised his eyebrows at her sudden mood change then hastily found his voice. "Um, six o' clock if that's okay."

She saw Zuko coming closer then forced a flirtatious giggle as she touched Jet's cheek. "The movies at six o' clock would be perfect Jet!" she said loudly, receiving the satisfaction of seeing Zuko's mouth drop open. "See you then?" She traced his jaw line with her finger.

"Alright, I'll see ya then." he grinned and walked past her leaving her to face a red faced Zuko.

"What was that?" he demanded stomping towards her.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "None of your business," she said.

"Did you just make a date with Jet? Don't you remember what he did to you or do I have to refresh your memory?" he stopped in front of her and she could see that he was still wet from the water she dropped on him.

"I said it's none of your business Zuko, and he still believed in cooties back then so, whatever." she pushed past him and an evil grin crossed her face.

"Whatever? Katara the guy's a scum bag! He's not gonna change in two years!" he said walking after her.

"Why don't you just stay out of it Zuko? I said it's none of your business." She rolled her eyes and sucked on her cheek to stop herself from breaking out into malicious laughter.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once!" he yelled standing in front of her forcing her to stop walking.

She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said why can't you just-,"he stopped himself remembering that she had asked him the very same question earlier that day. He sucked the corner of his bottom lip and stared at the ground.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, "that's exactly what I thought you said." and she pushed past him again.

----------

"He did what!?" Katara's hands tore threw her hair as Jet shrank back away from her.

"He asked if him and Mai could double date with us." he scratched his head as if trying to discover what he did wrong.

_Mai? That idiot! He knows how much I hate her!_ "AAAAA!!! What did you say?" she demanded.

"Um, I said it'd be fine... but I'm guessing I shouldn't have?" Katara bit her lip angrily and crossed her arms over her chest then forced a smile.

"No! Nothing wrong with that! Just, me, and you, and... Zuko and... Mai." she said Mai's name like a dirty word. "Can't get more perfect than that right? Right?!" she shook his shoulders roughly and the blade of grass fell out of his mouth.

Jet blinked confusedly. "Yeah. Sure. Hey I have to go to the... to the, um- fish market! Yeah I've gotta get some... fish. I'll see ya later." he moved her hands down from his shoulders. "Just, chill out till then."

Katara smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded jerkily. "Of course!" she slapped his shoulder. "Chill out! I can do that." he nodded and with his hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets he walked down towards the docks.

"Just chill out. That's what I'm gonna do." She stuffed her hands into her own blue hoodie and turned down the street. She walked down a few streets then turned a corner only to run into Mai.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- oh, it's you." she leaned against the wall of the small store and looked at Katara with a bored expression. "So, we're double dating tonight." Her long black hair fell down a little way past her shoulders and over her face and she stuck her thumbs in the pockets of her black jeans.

"That's what I hear." Katara said sucking the inside of her cheek. She glanced around the street at the little shops, and cars, and then she looked past Mai out towards the ocean.

"Should be fun." said Mai straightening up.

"Very." Katara said. The two girls shared a plastic smile and with a hair flip, they continued walking their separate ways.

----------

"Oooo! I hate her so much!" She threw a rock into the water then sat in the sand and drew her knees up to her chest. "I hate him too." She dug a hole into the sand with the heel of her blue converse. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She kicked the sand then leaned back on her hands and straightened her legs out.

She took a deep breath and let it out then stared out across the ocean. She felt herself slowly begin to relax as a cool salty breeze blew across her face. She took in the wondrous smell of the ocean, the calming sound of the waves, and the warmth of the sand.

----------

Something warm was on her face. Warm and wet. She opened her eyes and stared into two especially large green ones. The creature purred then licked her face again. "Ewww!" She sat up and wiped her face and it sat down and cocked its head at her, making its large ears tilt commercially to the side. She glanced down at her watch; 5:55.

"Oh crap!" she got up and ran up the dunes back into the little town. She sprinted down four blocks until she reached the movie theatre and found that Zuko, Mai and Jet were all already there.

"Wow. I can see you really tried hard to make yourself pretty." Zuko smirked as Katara straightened her jacket and shoved the loose hair out of her face. She stuck her tongue out at him then turned to Jet.

"Hi Jet!" she leaned into his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Shall we?"

"Of course," He offered his arm and she took it, throwing a dirty look behind her at Zuko then smiling back up at Jet.

----------

Katara frowned at Mai and Zuko who were sitting ahead of her and Jet. Zuko had his arm around Mai and she rested her head in his shoulder. She crossed her arms and huffed then slouched in her seat.

"Katara are you okay?" Jet whispered leaning towards her.

"I'm fine!" she snapped sitting up. Zuko turned and looked at her but she ignored him. "I have to go to the bathroom." She got up and accidentally-on-purposely smacked Mai's head, and left before she could say anything.

Once she was outside the movie room she leaned against the wall and sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. suddenly, at her feet she heard a small purring noise and she saw the furry little creature that had woken her up on the beach.

"You again?" The creature cocked its head and stared up at her. "I would very much love to be you right now." She smiled down at it and the creature purred louder.

"Who are you talking to?" She turned and saw Zuko leaning against the wall next to her. The purring stopped and when she looked down again, the creature was gone.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and stared at the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked.

"Why'd you have to come on my date?" she returned looking at him.

"Why'd you have to make a date?"

"Why'd you have to be an obnoxious idiot?"

"Why are you friends with an obnoxious idiot?"

"We are not friends currently because I'm mad at you." she turned her gaze back to the wall.

"Currently? Does this mean you'll eventually forgive me and we'll be friends again?" he grinned.

"You think I'll forgive you? Does that mean you're going to apologize for being obnoxious?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I am obnoxious, there's not much I can do to change that."

"You can at least try."

"Or you can deal with it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You dealt with it for twelve years."

"Now I'm sick of it."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you like it."

"No, I hate it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"AAAA! There you go again being obnoxious!" she said frustratedly. She pushed herself away from the wall and turned to stomp away but he grabbed her wrist and shoved her back against the wall.

She gasped angrily but he silenced her with a kiss, and she shrieked into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her with amusement. "You know you've been waiting for that."

"I hate you," was all she could manage before he kissed her again and she kissed him back. When they finally pulled away, Katara decided she was too tired of being mad at Zuko. "Katara, I have to tell you something." he put his finger under her chin and gently moved her head up.

"Hm?" she opened her eyes and looked into his and was surprised to see that they were so serious.

"I'm moving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay there it is! Sorry about the wait people but I finally put it up! Review PLEASE:)**


	3. Forever

**Not much to say except for here it is people! Read and review please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years. Three years since that day. Three years since that kiss. Three years since he left. Three years since they spoke. Three years since she's seen him. She'd been twelve then. He was fourteen. Now she was fifteen. And he was seventeen. And she was going to see him again. Today.

----------

Her alarm clock went off and she hit it as hard as she could to make it shut up. She buried her face in her pillow before she remembered what day it was. The first day of highschool. First day she would see Zuko since he moved. She scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

----------

She ran down stairs only to find that Sokka was just waking up. "Sokka!" she wined stomping her foot.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before taking a bite of his toast. "Katara, trust me, highschool is not that great. Now eat or I'm leaving you here." She dropped her backpack and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Pass the butter." She said to Sokka. He groggily handed her the bar of butter. She spread it quickly over her toast and took a bite. "Okay I'm done let's go!" She dropped the rest of her toast and grabbed her backpack then ran towards the door, but Sokka wasn't following her. She turned around and saw his head in his hand and his mouth open and he snored slightly.

She sighed and dropped her backpack again the walked over to him and smacked his head. He sat up with a start. "Whadappened?" She ignored him and pulled his chair out and dumped him out, then pulled him up and dragged him to the bathroom, and shoved him in.

"Fix yourself up Sokka! C'mon! Times ticking by!" She slammed the door in his startled face and didn't leave until she heard the shower on. She sighed then returned to the living room and sat down. The little green eyed creature she had adopted sat down her lap and purred contently. She sighed again and closed her eyes, and her memories overtook her.

----------

_The rain pounded against the roof of the house and she woke up and looked out the window. She hadn't wanted to be there when he left, but something pulled her towards the door. _

_She stepped outside not bothering to bend the water away from her head, letting it soak her long loose hair, and her nightgown stuck to her body. She looked next door and saw them moving box after box into the U- haul. He turned around and looked at her and smiled._

_He hopped over the fence for the last time ever and walked towards her. He stood before her and smiled, then folded her in a warm embrace._

"_You're shivering," he said pulling back but keeping his ands on her arms. She was shivering and tears rolled down her cheeks mixing with the rain._

"_I'm fine," she said softly turning her gaze away from him. She wiped her tears and he moved her chin to make her look at him._

"_You're crying," he said touching her cheek._

"_It's the rain," she replied looking into his golden eyes. He kissed her cheek below her left eye. _

"_The rain tastes salty," he pulled back and looked at her again with a crooked smile._

"_Ocean water," she answered with her eyes averted away from his. He hugged her again and she relaxed in his arms. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to stay folded in his arms forever. She began crying openly and her shoulders shuddered as she wept into his chest. _

"_I don't want you to go," she sobbed weakly clutching his arm. He held her so close she could barely breathe but she didn't care._

"_I won't be gone forever." he said into her hair. She sobbed harder and he held her even tighter. _

"_Zuko! We have to get to the ship now!" Azula yelled from the truck. _

"_No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't go!" Katara begged holding onto him even tighter "You can't go," she whispered._

"_Zuko!" his sister called again. He slowly pulled away from her but she still clutched the sleeves of his jacket. He looked stared into her sad blue eyes and she stared into his golden ones._

"_How long have we been friends?" he asked. She shivered but didn't look away from him._

"_Forever." she whispered. Her voice was barely audible over the pounding rain._

"_How long will we be friends?" he asked cupping her face in his hands. More tears welled up in her throat._

"_Zuko c'mon!" Azula's annoyed voices fell upon dead ears._

"_How long?" he repeated._

_She bit her bottom lip and tried to swallow her tears but o few more escaped her eyes._

"_Forever." she forced out. He brought her face to his and kissed her lips gently and softly. A kiss that lasted an eternity, but was over in a second. He pulled away and stroked her hair then took off his jacket and placed onto her shoulders. _

"_Forever," he confirmed and he turned, jumped over the fence and climbed into the truck leaving her standing in the rain with tears streaming down her cheeks as the truck rolled away._

----------

She snapped out of the memory as she heard the shower turn off. The little creature which she'd named Momo purred in her lap and she stroked his fur absentmindedly.

Zuko and his family had moved back to Hisaki where his family was from originally. It was supposedly the land where the original Fire Nation had existed one thousand years ago, in the times of the Avatar.

They had lost contact with one another and for the last three years, Katara's life had turned upside down. Her parents had been killed a year later in a car crash with a drunk driver, and now she and Sokka lived with their Gran-Gran. She had been too depressed and sad to go to public school so she was homeschooled until this year.

Sokka went to a highschool more than twenty miles away from their little town. Katara learned that Zuko had moved back from Hisaki into the town that they went to school in, and he would be starting his junior year in the same school as she and Sokka. (_Don't ask me how she knows; let's just pretend a magical faerie thing told her;_)

"Are you ready to go?" Sokka emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Katara removed a sleeping Momo from her lap and nodded. "Yeah." She grabbed her backpack and the two teenage siblings walked out the door and climbed into Sokka's navy blue jeep.

----------

"And here is where you'll get your books." Sokka led her to a long line. "You think you can find everything now?"

She nodded and he patted her shoulder then turned to leave. "Hey where are you going?" She asked.

He turned back around and looked at her. "I've got some things to do and some people to see. You'll be okay and you're a freshman so if you screw up it won't matter." He turned back around and a pretty girl with reddish brown hair walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Sukki!" he put his arm around her and the two walked away.

Katara sighed and looked at her schedule. Then she realized Sokka hadn't shown her where her advisement class was. "Great. Hey can you help me please." She tapped the shoulder of the boy ahead over and he turned around.

"Yes?" he said. Katara looked up from her schedule and her eyes widened and she felt her stomach fall.

"Um, I-," she looked at her shoes. "I forgot." she whispered as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"That's okay." he said good naturedly. "Hey my name's-,"

"Zuko." she finished softly.

He cocked his head sideways and studied her face closely. "Look at me." he said. She raised her gaze and his eyes widened in recognition. "Katara?" She nodded and the next thing either of them knew, they were hugging.

_Finally_. She thought breathing in his familiar scent of cinnamon and burnt wood. When they finally pulled away she frowned and touched his left cheek. There was a flame shaped scar on his eye.

"I'll tell you some other time." He said gently removing her hand from his face. "Not now." She nodded and hugged him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's the next chapter! Kinda short but, hey, at least it's a chapter! Review please and tell me how you like it and the next chapter will be up ASAP:)**


	4. Forevermore

**OMG! (freaks out, has a heart attack, goes to the hospital, almost dies, gets better, then comes back to finish the story.) Okay so I didn't have a heart attack but I did have to write a story for English. (It turned out to be fifteen pages long!) But you don't care about all that tech stuff. Anyways, sorry I haven't been writing. I'm a terrible person I know.**

**(sobs loudly) But it's just so hard! Ya know?! Cuz they really need to get back! Cuz there's a really bad man! And it's just so hard! NO! I don't think you understand! There's a bad man and he's doing mean things to nice people! Why won't you help us!?!?! **

**Hahaha! Sorry, had to throw that in there, those of you who haven't seen Shrek III, get it, like, NOW! **

**Alright enough fun and games, read my story! (please!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two reunited friends walked side by side with their hands full of books down to the lockers. They cheerfully chatted away reminiscing about the old times when they were younger. First, they went to Zuko's locker then Katara's.

"What do you have first?" he asked.

"English, some guy named Mr. Yevarh," she furrowed her brow at the strange name. "Know him?" Zuko nodded.

"Some say he's really cool," he said. "I hear he throws paper at you and he makes fun of you; nothing bad, just small teasing stuff."

He continued to tell Katara about all her classes up until the bell for first period rang.

"Well, gotta go. I'll see you later?" said Katara shouldering her backpack.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zuko said shouldering his own backpack. Katara turned around to go but Zuko caught her wrist. "Hold on, meet me over here on this planter after school. Okay?"

Katara was about to nod when she remembered. "I have practice with Master Paku after school until around four-thirty." Zuko sucked the inside of his cheek.

"I'll be here," he said.

----------

Katara stood in front of the full length mirror and stared at herself. She was soaking wet from extensive waterbending with Paku and the other students. She smiled as she remembered knocking out everyone in the girl's class. Paku had told her she would be training with the boys tomorrow.

"Hey Katara!" Katara turned and saw Patty bending the water out of her hair. "We're gonna go to Jamba Juice after school. You wanna come?"

She was going to say "sure" when she remembered Zuko. _I wonder if he's still there_. "No thanks, I'm meeting a friend afterwards." _You're stupid Katara! It's five o' clock of course he isn't there!_

"Is it that guy you were with this morning?" Patty asked brushing her now dry hair.

Katara paused in drying her hair and looked at her again. "What guy?"

Patty tied her long black hair up in a pony tail and admired herself in the mirror. "You know who I'm talking about. Black hair, down to his chin, scar on his eye; he's hot! Is he your boyfriend?"

Katara was about to tie her hair into her usual ponytail then stopped. She wanted it loose. "No. Why?"

Patty shrugged. "Just wondering. You guys would make a cute couple though. I mean, he's hot, you're hot; together you could make hot babies!" Katara stared at her and Patty laughed. "I'm just kidding Katara! But I'm serious about the cute couple thing."

Katara pulled on her levi jeans. "We're just friends Patty. And plus, he's a junior, and I'm a freshman." _We would make a pretty good couple eh?_ She slapped her face mentally.

"Oh well," Patty took on last look in the mirror then patted Katara on the back. "Good job today in practice. I hear the boys aren't as nice as we are; but I know you'll kick all their asses. See ya tomorrow." She picked up her backpack and her and the last of the girls left the locker room leaving Katara alone.

"See ya," Katara said to the door. She pulled on her lux angels tee shirt then pulled her blue Kahunna's hoodie over it. After stepping into her black converse, she spritzed herself with her favorite Vera Wang Princess perfume and took one last look at her reflection in the full length mirror. "Yeah," she said smiling.

She left the locker room the back way so that it took her longer to get to the planter he wanted to meet at. When she finally reached it, he wasn't there. "What did I tell you! I knew I shoulda gone to Jamba Juice!" She kicked the cement planter, "Ow! Stupid planter!"

"Katara?" She spun around and saw Zuko standing there holding two Starbucks frappuccinos. He had a half puzzled half amused look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Katara laughed embarrassed, and felt her face turning red. "I'm fine; so you're still here?"

"No, I just got here, and you were kicking a planter. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Katara snapped. She breathed. "I'm fine."

"Good. Starbucks?" he handed her one of the frappuccinos.

"Sure thanks." she took it from him and the two sat on the planter and sipped their drinks in silence.

"So, how was Paku? I hear he's supposed to be the best waterbender around," Zuko asked trying to spark a conversation.

"That's _Master_ Paku. He's okay. Strict, but a really good teacher," she watched a spider crawling around on the ground. Zuko looked at it too.

"Are you good?" he asked.

Katara grinned. "Yeah," she said. The spider went into a crack in the cement.

"Really!" She felt a smile in his voice then she knew he was looking at her.

"Mmhm," the spider crawled out of the crack carrying a dead bug. "I'm practicing with the boys tomorrow."

"Duel me," he said suddenly. Katara looked at him and felt her face grow hot. His face had grown so much more handsome in the past few years.

"Why?" she sputtered. He shrugged.

"You said you've gotten good. Show me in a duel."

"Now?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we'll go to the beach, where we used to go when we were little," he said.

"How? It's twenty miles away," she said.

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a band of keys. "What seventeen year old guy is complete without his own car?" _A/N My brother:)_ He grinned his crooked grin. "Just call Sokka and tell him I'm taking you home."

Katara nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

----------

"Zuko, are you sure you wanna do this?" They stumbled down the sandy dunes onto the beach.

Zuko stood on the sand and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I missed this place," he said softly.

Katara went and stood next to him. "We missed you," she said just as quietly. He opened his eyes and met her big blue ones. She looked as if she'd grown and matured far past her years.

"Are you ready?" he asked not taking his eyes away from hers.

She nodded. "Yeah." She turned her eyes away from his and walked backwards five big steps. He did the same.

She took off her hoodie and tee shirt so that she was wear jeans and a black tank top and she flipped her hair behind her shoulder then turned around and her eyes widened. Zuko had taken his shirt off revealing a body that she last remembered as being thin and scrawny, but was now... well... HOT!

"Ready?" He called to her.

She took a fighting stance. "Bring it!"

"HUAH!" and he shot a fire ball at her. She blocked it and the duel was on.

----------

"HY-YAH!" she round-house kicked him in the face knocking him finally off of his feet then sat on his chest with a ice dagger to his throat. The two of them were panting and out of breath and soaked with sweat and water. She grinned, "You let me win didn't you?"

He caught his breath and shook his head. "No, you didn't win." Before she could ask why he thrust his hips upward knocking her over then he rolled backwards and ended up sitting on her with both of her hands pinned by her head.

"Cheater!" she spat as she struggled to get out from under him.

"Hey you were distracted, it's not my fault," he said grinning. "I win."

"Good job. Now get off me," she demanded.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"NOW!" she dropped her left leg and pushed her right hip up then rolled over on her side and ended up on top of him. "Haha! I win!" she got off of his chest then sat in the sand next to him grinning.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with his crooked smile. "What?" she asked, the look on his face made her extremely uncomfortable, but in a good way that she liked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You look different that's all."

She shrugged. "A lot happens in three years."

A shadow seemed to cross over Zuko's face. "Yeah. A lot." They sat in silence, staring out to the ocean.

Katara eventually glanced over at Zuko. His eyes still looked out to the ocean. The scar on his face once again made her begin to wonder.

"My dad gave it to me," he said suddenly. He turned to look at her. "My dad gave me this scar."

Katara's eyes widened as a picture of Ozai came into her mind. He looked like an older version of Zuko, but his face always seemed so... cold, not like Zuko's. He was the leader of a gang that still believed in the old days. The days when the fire nation believed that they were the superior element. The days before peace and balance. The days when the Avatar was still needed.

"I found out about some big attack he and his gang were planning on a town of earth kingdom people. I confronted him about it. He said that he wouldn't launch the attack, if I beat him in a fire duel."

"Agni Kia." Katara breathed.

He nodded. "I lost," he whispered. Katara touched his shoulder. He flinched but didn't pull away. "It was two years ago. Had it been now, I know I would have beaten him."

"Zuko," she felt him tense.

"They didn't die. The attack was never launched. My dad and his gang were busted. No one knows who told. All I know is that my mom disappeared on the day the attack was supposed to have happened." He turned his face away. "I haven't seen her since."

"_Zuko, everything I've done, I did to protect you. No matter what happens, always remember who you are."_

A tear fell from his eye and he felt Katara hug him. "Both my parents died in a car crash. Some idiot drunk driver. It was the worst day of my life when I heard the news."

"I'm sorry." he hugged her back.

"It's okay. If I learned anything from the experience, it's that we shouldn't waste the present regretting what happened in the past. It only ruins your future."

She pulled away from him but he still held her. "I missed you so much Katara."

She felt herself begin the cry. "I missed you too." she fell into his arms sobbing and he held her close to him. "I missed you so much!" She clutched his arms tightly, as if she were afraid that he would leave again if she let go. "Don't leave again Zuko! Don't leave again!"

He squeezed her. "I'm not going anywhere Katara." he kissed the top of her head. "I promise I won't leave you again."

She continued to sob into his shoulder. "Don't leave Zuko! Don't leave!"

"I won't Katara. I swear I won't."

"Don't! I won't be able to take it if you do! I'm not strong enough Zuko! I'm not!" She clutched him even harder.

Eventually, he pulled her away gently and stared into her tearful eyes. "I love you," he said softly. She sniffed and wiped her tears but more poured out and he wiped them away with his thumb. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too." She smiled behind her tears and he wiped them away and pressed his lips to hers in the most perfect kiss. No other word could explain it; not exactly passionate, not too lustful, or heated or soft or strong. It was so perfect, the real and perfect kiss of true love.

There was no one else Zuko or Katara would rather share that perfect kiss with. Their kiss was the greatest, most wonderfully perfect kiss of them all, and there was no one else in the world who ever had a love, and a kiss like theirs. For theirs was eternal, an everlasting love that was predestined in the stars, and will remain in the stars forever.

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: (sniffs and blows nose then sniffs again) Yeah that's right! Their kiss and their love knocked even little Ms. Buttercup and Wesley's kiss off the maps! (wipes tears) Anyways... it's over. Sorry guys but this is the end. Read my other fic though, "Silk" that one will be going on for some time!** **Review please and tell me how you liked it!**


	5. So How About a Sequel?

**Um, okay, so I know I'm working on Silk right now but I want to write a sequel to this one. But I don't know if anyone would read it. So yeah, tell me if you want to read more of this one please!**


End file.
